Between the Lines
by lemonteaa
Summary: AU ONE-SHOT! English assignments usually aren't so boring. Writing a letter to guy-from-that-boys'-school, wasn't something Mikan wanted to do... especially since teachers would read it!


**23/XX/20XX**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned this… would I be here…?

There were the sounds of pens writing everywhere. You'd think after receiving such an assignment a) everyone would start to discuss and b) the classroom would sound somewhat alike to that of a zoo after a while. She herself, was desperate to discuss with Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. But no. The only sound was the scratching of pens as everyone was silently penning their letters to whoever would receive it in that boys' school not-so-far away. Who knew what the reason was.

What was the assignment? The teacher decided that it was perfectly normal to set the whole class up with completely random pen pals from their brother school for a language assignment. She couldn't help but imagine everyone putting our letters into cute little handmade paper mailboxes, like in Kindergarten. The worst part about it was that the teachers read the contents of your letter to check the _structure_. It'd be horrific if some idiot (possibly herself) started to badmouth a _certain_ teacher *cough* Jin-Jin *cough* and the letter somehow ended up being read by him. (God knows how, he taught math.) Maybe she should've been grateful that the person she was writing to wasn't from a different country at least…

Sakura Mikan was having trouble. To write to someone you obviously didn't know, wasn't something the hyperactive brunette wanted to do. She'd rather do drama or something of those sorts.

For a first, she rarely paid any attention in English, finding whatever was outside the window (rain or shine) much more interesting, so she really didn't know how to start. Ten minutes had passed and everyone except her had started.

_Dear whoever receives this,_

She frowned, looking at what she had just scrawled onto her blank piece of paper feeling a bit sorry for whoever received it. The writing was barely legible.

_Hi. What's your name? __I'm Sakura Mikan. I am thirteen years old, 5" 1 and I have brown hair and eyes, like a lot of the population does. Apparently I look exactly like my mum. I've never written a letter before… and I didn't really want to in the first place._

That was a start, at least. She tapped her pen impatiently on her desk as she thought of what to write next.

_I like eating howalons, staring out the window, reading, having fun with my friends, playing piano and smiling. I hate… math. And people who are mean to my friends. Hotaru says I smile too much, but I think she secretly likes it ^o^ Maybe I should test it out on her, not smile for a day. Wait. Why am I telling you this? Okay. Don't worry!_

Did smiling count? Mentally crossing' likes and dislikes' off the list of things to include on blackboard, she continued to write. Keeping in mind not to write as though she knew who he was.

_I live with my Jii-chan because my parents... died. I think. I really don't know. I don't feel like finding the truth out either... Okay! don't worry! :D Jii-chan's the best but he always shouts at me for failing math though. I really don't think it's my fault. The teacher just sucks- I mean, his teaching methods do not suit me._

She wondered if it was required for her to write this. Well it did say on the blackboard to talk about family.

_If you haven't figured it out yet, I am really really bad at math. Usually I fail, but if I pass, I only scrape through. I fidget a lot and my Hotaru says I'm constantly high on sugar even though I don't eat sweets every day... My attention span only lasts so long so I usually scolded for not concentrating in class. My seat is next to a window so I have a nice view of outside. I can see the Sakura tree that I love sitting under from here._

That should be enough about her school life.

_My best friend is Imai Hotaru. She likes inventing stange- I mean cool things that usually ends up being used on me when I'm being idiotic as she says. It seems whenever I'm in her lab, something breaks. Then she makes me pay for whatever broke. With loan shark interest. Did I mention she loves money a lot? And blackmail. I don't really care though. She's been my best friend since... FOREVER!_

Well. If she started with one friend, maybe she could list them all. Maybe if she used a bunch of adjectives, the page would look superficially filled.

_There're also my friends Nonoko and Anna. Even though they aren't, they act like twins. They even look similar, except for the hair colour. Nonoko is good at chemistry and Anna cooks the best food in the world! Especially desserts. I love eating her cookies. and muffins. and chocolate cake._

Her mouth watered at the thought of cookies. What she'd do to have some now, instead of all this writing.

_I expect you to be bored of my rambling now. (if you can read it.) If you're a nice guy, bet you'd say "no. It's fine" otherwise you'd right out admit it. I don't know. I go to a girls' school. _

_Alice Girls' is okay of a school. I guess. Math sucks. Why don't you talk about yours?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sakura Mikan._

Done! She silently cheered. Just in time before the end of the period too. It was lunch too!

Was it too much to ask that perhaps the teacher wouldn't grade her?

Beside her, Hotaru was also finishing up her letter. Mikan honestly didn't want know the contents. Maybe she was blackmailing someone she hadn't even met! Or charging them for making her waste her time to do this stupid assignment. She honestly didn't know how that was possible. But then again, nothing was impossible for the almighty Imai Hotaru. On the bright side, at least it wasn't her receiving it.

She wished the poor soul who received Hotaru's letter good luck. He'd need it.

* * *

**Memo:** so honestly. This was just a random one-shot I wrote a while ago. It was fun to write, but I still can't grasp how to write Mikan well yet. Not good with optimism. I think. my other fic... I need an idea to pop up out of nowehere :3 I know in the canon Mikan doesn't play piano but. She doesn't have many other hobbies so I made one up. Happy new year X3 Well…

REVIEW PLS!

That prettyful link just below this…

~sunflower-chan.

**5/5/13**: fixed spelling


End file.
